A Legend Of Half God
by YamiYugi No Kagami
Summary: AU / Naruto adalah seorang dewa yang kuat. Namun karena kesombongannya dan keserakahannya naruto dikutuk menjadi setengah manusia dan kehilangan kekuataannya / Bahaya mengancam Bumi dan umat manusia / mampukah naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan mengalahkan para monster tersebut ? (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Yoo mina-san. Author balik lagi dengan sebuah fic baru. Karena laptop author sudah selesai masa perbaikannya jadi author bisa nulis fic lagi, dan yang menunggu update naruto the dark shinobi sabar saja karena author baru mulai nulis fic tersebut. Dan satu lagi saya minta bantuan pada kalian semua untuk menentukan pair di fic ini. Langsung saja ini dia

* * *

**A Legend Of Half God**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Raiting : T

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy

Pair : Naruto X ?

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang dewa yang kuat. Namun karena kesombongannya dan keserakahannya naruto dikutuk menjadi setengah manusia dan kehilangan kekuataannya / Bahaya mengancam Bumi dan umat manusia / mampukah naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan mengalahkan para monster tersebut ?

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (mungkin)**

•

•

•

* * *

Di sebuah istana megah di atas langit terlihat puluhan orang sedang mengelilingi seseorang. "Naruto, kau tidak akan kubiarkan menyentuh Hiruzen-sama. " teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut. Orang yang dipanggil naruto pun menjawab "Aku hanya ingin menggatikan posisi orang tua tersebut. Jika kalian masih bersikeras aku bisa melenyapkan kalian semua dengan mudah jika aku mau. "

"Kau memang seorang dewa yang keras kepala. SERANG ! " teriak seseorang dari kerumunan tersebut. Orang orang tersebut kemudian mengumpulkan sebuah cahaya di tangan mereka dan dari cahaya tersebut terbentuklah sebuah tombak. Orang-orang tersebut kemudian berlarian menuju naruto dan menyerang naruto dengan tombak di tangannya.

"Heh, kalian tidak pernah belajar ya apa itu perbedaan kekuatan. " Dan dengan itu sebuah aura kemerahan menguar dari tubuh naruto. Sedetik kemudian naruto sudah hilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang hendak menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan secepat cahaya, naruto berhasil menghajar puluhan orang tersebut dengan cepat dan meninggalkan bekas seperti kilatan-kilatan merah.

"Sekali lemah tetaplah lemah, tidak akan seekor kelinci bisa menang melawan singa. " naruto berjalan meningglakan puluhan tubuh yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Saat sedah sampai di depan pintu istana yang besar tersebut, terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau juga akan menghalangiku orochimaru. Walaupun kau salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat setelah orang tua itu, aku tidak akan takut kepadamu. " Ucap naruto sombong. "Kau terlalu sombong naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin tidak hanya kekuatan saja yang diperluakan, tapi juga kebijaksanaan dan juga kabaikan hati. Sikapmu yang arogan itu tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, apalagi yang kau pimpin adalah para dewa. Kau bisa merusak keseimbangan dunia ini. " balas orochimaru.

"Kau tidak usah menceramahiku seperti itu orochimaru, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau juga pasti menginginkan jabatan itu bukan, makanya kau mengahalngiku. Kalau begitu kita selesaikan saja ini dengan berduel dan pemenangnya akan menggantikan posisi orang tua itu. "

"Kau salah naruto-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak menginkan posisi itu. Aku disini karena diutus oleh hiruzen-sama untuk menghukumu karena kau telah berbuat keonaran. "

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mencoba kekuatan dari tiga dewa yang terkuat. " dengan itu naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Aura kemerahan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Naruto menciptakan sebuah tongkat dari cahaya kemerahan di tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sayap putih dari punggungnya dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah orochimaru.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, tapi karena ini perintah dari hiruzen-sama jadi aku harus menghukummu. " setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh orochimaru langsung keluar sebuah aura hitam keunguan yang sangat pekat. Orochimaru menciptakan sebuah katana dari ketiadaan. Dan dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata, orochimaru berhasil menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut naruto yang masih syok karena kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh orochimaru.

Orochimaru kemudian menyentuh dada naruto yang tubuhnya tergeletak. Sebuah simbol-simbol aneh langsung menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh naruto dan sebuah lingkaran bercahaya berwarna keunguan berada di bawah tubuh naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, atas perintah hiruzen-sama kau dihukum kerena telah berbuat keonaran di istana dewa dan berusaha menggulingkan kekuasaan hiruzen-sama. Kau akan diturunkan ke bumi dan kau akan dijadikan menjadi manusia setengah dewa. Kekuatanmu akan tersegel untuk sementara waktu sampai kau bisa menghilangkan sifatmu yang sombong itu dan menemukan orang yang berharga untuk kau lindungi. " ucap orochimaru panjang lebar.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, lingkaran yang berada di bawah naruto menghilang dan simbol-simbol aneh yang ada di tubuhnya berangsur menghilang dan meningglakan sebuah bekas tiga tomoe melingkar berwarna hitam di lehernya. "Selamat tinggal naruto-kun. "

Tubuh naruto terbungkus oleh sebuah cahaya putih dan langsung terbang dan jatuh ke bumi. "Apa tidak apa-apa menghukumnya seperti ini. " ucap seorang berambut perak yang muncul di belakang orochimaru. "Aku yakin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik dari hiruzen-sama karena ia sudah menganggap naruto seperti keluarganya sendiri. "

•

Naruto terjatuh di sebuah padang rumput di samping sungai. Naruto perlahan-lahan mengerjap ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya ia melihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menugguinya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku kira kau tidak akan sadar dengan lukamu yang seperti itu. "

"S-siapa kau ? " Tanya naruto lirih. "Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki kushina, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang terluka dan tergeletak. Karena tidak ada yang menolongmu jadi aku putuskan untuk mengobatimu saja. " Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan kushina. 'Kenapa perempuan ini mau repot-repot menolongku' batin naruto

•

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dai bumi terlihat ribuan monster yang sedang berkumpul. "Sudah saatnya untuk menyerang bumi randou-sama. "

"Ya kau benar sekali kurama. Sudah saatnya untuk mengusai bumi. " monster yang disebut randou tadi membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan sebuah sinar hitam dan terciptalah sebuah lubang dimensi. Ekornya yang berjumlah sepuluh melambai-lambai. "Anak buahku, sudah saatnya untuk kita monster terkuat di galaksi untuk mengusai bumi. " teriak randou lantang dan diikuti oleh suara riuh dari monster lainnya.

* * *

**~TBC~**

**jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengkritik maupun memberi saran pada fic ini dan satu kata yang saya minta dari kalian 'REVIEW'  
**


	2. Chapter 2 :Return of the power

**Yoo minna-san. Author mau ngucapin terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mereview fic ini. Dan untuk pairnya, karena banyak yang minta naruhina jadi author putuskan untuk pairnya naruhina karena itu juga pair favorit auhtor. Dan juga naruto di sini tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di wajahnya. Langsung saja**

* * *

**A Legend Of Half God**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Raiting : T

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang dewa yang kuat. Namun karena kesombongannya dan keserakahannya naruto dikutuk menjadi setengah manusia dan kehilangan kekuataannya / Bahaya mengancam Bumi dan umat manusia / mampukah naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan mengalahkan para monster tersebut ?

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo (mungkin)**

•

•

•

* * *

"Oh ya, siapa namamu ? " Tanya kushina pada naruto. "Namaku namikaze naruto. " jawabnya dengan datar. "Naruto ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal di mana biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang. " Tanya kushina lagi.

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat hanyalah namaku saja. " jawab naruto. 'Dan juga pesan dari orochimaru' tambah naruto dalam hati. 'Kasihan sekali anak ini, masih muda tapi menjadi gelandangan.' Batin kushina.

"Baiklah naruto, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku dan anggap saja aku sebagai ibumu. "

"Benarkah ? apa itu tidak merepotkanmu ? "

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menjadi anakku. " jawab kushina. 'Karena kau bisa menggantikan naruko, karena wajah kalian berdua mirip sekali' batin kushina.

"Terima kasih kushina-san. " ucap naruto. "Ara-ara, jangan panggil aku seperti itu naruto. Panggil saja kaa-san, Oke ? "

"Baiklah kaa-san. "

**~Naruto POV~**

Perasaan apa ini. Kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan hal kecil seperti ini. Apakah hiruzen-jiji sengaja membuatku seperti ini agar aku bisa bahagia. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang tua itu, yang aku harus lakukan adalah mendapatkan kekuatanku secepatnya dan kembali ke istana langit.

**~Naruto POV end~**

Naruto pun berjalan pulang bersama kushina yang memapah tubuhnya yang sedang terluka. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah kushina. Ternyata rumah kushina tidak jauh dari tempat naruto ditemukan tadi.

"Tadaima" teriak kushina dari luar. "Okaeri" terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam. Pintu rumah terbuka dari dalam dan munculah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sebahu yang seumuran dengan kushina. "Kau sudah pulang kushi-chan. Dan.. " minato memincingkan matanya "Siapa itu kushi-chan ? "

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala minato. "Biarkan kami masuk dulu minato baka. " minato hanya meringis dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari istrinya. "Baiklah, baiklah silakan masuk. "

Naruto hanya keringat dingin melihat kelakuan kushina yang bisa menaklukan pria di hadapannya. Naruto dan kushina akirnya masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti minato di belakangnya. Kushina pun mulai bercerita tentang naruto dari pertemuannya hingga rencananya untuk menjadikan naruto sebagai anaknya. Minato hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari kushina.

"Yosh, baiklah. Naruto, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anak kami. " ucap minato kegirangan. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu. "Ayo, ikut aku naruto, aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. " naruto berjalan mengikuti kushina menuju ke kamar barunya.

Saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, di samping tempat tidurnya ada sebuah foto anak kecil perempuan yang mukanya mirip dengannya. Karena penasaran, naruto pun bertanya pada kushina. "Kaa-san itu foto siapa ? " Tanya naruto sambil menunjuk foto di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajah kushina tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram.

Menghela nafas panjang kushina pun menjawab pertanyaan naruto, "Itu adalah foto anakku. Namanya naruko, tapi saat usianya sepuluh tahun, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Wajah kalian berdua sangat mirip, jadi karena itulah aku mengangkatmu menjadi anakku. " aura kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajah kushina.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk kushina. Naruto sendiri kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mungkin itu adalah insting seorang anak, tapi naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Maafkan aku kaa-san karena telah bertanya hal seperti itu. "

Kushina membalas pelukan naruto lebih erat, dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu naruto. Lagi-lagi naruto dibuat bingung oleh tubuhnya karena tiba-tiba ia mengelus elus rambut merah kushina. Setelah tangisannya mereda, kushina melepas pelukannya dari naruto kemudian memandang iris biru naruto lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih naruto, karena kau telah bersedia menjadi anaku. " kushina segera pergi meninggalkan kamar naruto dan membiarkan naruto untuk beristirahat.

•

Sudah satu minggu naruto tinggal bersama keluarga barunya. Ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia juga merasa senang karena mendapat banyak perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, saat menjadi dewa ia jarang sekali mendapat perhatian dari orang lain bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Saat ini dia sedang makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Ne, naruto aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke SMA Konoha, dan mulai besok kau sudah mulai bersekolah disana. " ucap minato membuka percakapan.

"Tapi naruto, apa kau pernah bersekolah sebelumnya ? " kini kushina mulai berbicara. "Entahlah, satu-satunya hal yang ku ingat hanya namaku. " jawab naruto. Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, keheningan melanda mereka kembali sampai mereka menyelesaikan makannya. Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan hari barunya untuk kesekolah. Ia pernah sekolah sebelumnya, tapi itu adalah pendidikan untuk para dewa, jelas berbeda dengan sekolah para manusia.

Keesokan paginya, naruto sudah bersiap dan juga sarapan. Dia akan berangkat ke sekolah barunya. "Aku berangkat, kaa-san. " pamit naruto pada kushina. "Hati-hati di jalan naruto. " jawab kushina. Naruto berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan jalan kaki, karena jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya hanya dua blok saja.

Saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti orang asing. Ada juga yang pipinya bersemu merah karena melihat naruto. Tapi naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang besar sekolah barunya. Ia segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan administrasi.

Naruto mengetuk sebuah pintu yang di atasnya tertulis 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Terdengar sebuah suara 'masuk' dari dalam. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam yang panjang. Naruto segera menjelaskan tujuannya dan kedatangannya ke sekolah ini.

Kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama hashirama senju itu menyuruh seorang guru untuk mengantar naruto ke ruangannya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya, guru tersebut membuka percakapan "Namaku umino iruka, panggil saja iruka. Siapa namamu ? "

"Uzumaki naruto. " jawab naruto singkat dan datar. Disini karena keluarga naruto bermarga uzumaki, jadi ia harus mengganti namanya menjadi uzumaki. "Baiklah, kita sudah sampai naruto. Kau tunggu disini dulu sampai aku memanggilmu. " naruto hanya mengangguk atas perintah iruka.

Iruka masuk ke dalam kelas di depannya. Suasana kelas yang semula gaduh langsung berubah menjadi hening karena kedatangan iruka. "Selamat Pagi Anak-anak" sapa iruka. "Selamat Pagi Iruka-sensei. " jawab kompak para siswa.

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Naruto silakan masuk. " naruto yang berada di luar ruangan langsung masuk karena namanya telah dipanggil. Naruto berdiri di depan kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Uzumaki naruto panggil saja naruto. Dan salam kenal semuanya. " hal pertama yang naruto lihat di kelas itu seorang wanita berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender. Mata mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik, namun wanita tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Satu kata yang muncul di benak naruto adalah 'Cantik'. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah naruto. Sontak hal tersebut membuah semua wanita di ruangan tersebut kecuali wanita yang naruto pandang tadi mukanya langsung memerah karena melihat ketampanan naruto. Menurut mereka, ketampanan naruto mampu menyaingi uchiha sasuke, sang idola sekolah.

Lamunan naruto langsung buyar ketika iruka berbicara lagi. "Naruto, kau akan duduk dengan uchiha sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu. " sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan naruto berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto duduk di sebelah sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan karena sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoicknya dan naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya. Iruka pun memulai pelajarannya. Setelah berjam-jam berlalu, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Pundak naruto di tepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh, seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya mengulurkan tangan. "Hei kawan, perkenalkan namaku kiba inuzuka, panggil saja kiba. " naruto menerima uluran tangan tersebut "Aku uzumaki naruto, salam kenal"

"Ayo ke kantin naruto, aku yang traktir karena kau adalah teman baruku. " ajak kiba. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. " naruto mengikuti kiba dan berjalan menuju ke kantin. Di sepanjang perjalanan, naruto selalu saja dipandangi oleh para siswi yang melihatnya. "Hei kiba, apa ada yang aneh di mukaku sehingga para perempuan itu terus memandangiku. "

"Hahaha… kau ini aneh sekali naruto, masa' begitu saja tidak tahu. Tentu saja karena kau tampan makanya para siswi yang melihatmu pasti akan terpesona. " jawab kiba santai. 'Tentu saja, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya' batin naruto swetdrop.

Mereka berdua segera memesan makanan yang akan dibeli kemudian membawanya ke meja yang sudah di sediakan. Saat naruto tengah asik menyantap ramen yang dipesannya, di depannya lewat seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender yang menarik perhatian naruto tadi.

"Hei kiba, apa kau tahu tentang gadis itu ? " Tanya naruto. "Oh dia, namanya hyuga hinata. Ada apa naruto, apa kau tertarik dengannya ? " Tanya balik kiba dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Ya, aku memang tertarik pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama. "

"Tapi kau harus ingat naruto, dia itu gadis yang galak dan juga cuek. Banyak cowok yang berusaha mendekatinya tapi selalu gagal, bahkan sang idola sekolah, si siluman pantat ayam sasuke uchiha ditolak mentah-mentah. Bukannya aku menghalangimu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati karena ditolak oleh hinata. " ucap kiba panjang lebar.

'Hinata ya. Perempuan yang menarik. kita lihat, aku pasti bisa menaklukan hatimu itu hinata' batin naruto. Naruto menyelesaikan acara makannya dan segera memasuki ruang kelasnya kembali untuk memulai pelajaran yang selanjutnya.

Bel berbunyi dan menandakan akhir dari sekolah. Semua siswa dan guru segera meniggalkan sekolah. Namun tidak untuk hinata karena ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Sementara itu naruto masih termenung di bangkunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan hinata.

Naruto menghampiri hinata yang sedang menyapu. "Bolehkah aku membantumu ? " Tanya naruto. "Tidak usah" jawab hinata ketus. "Oh ayolah hinata-chan, apa salahnya. Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu "

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, padahal kita tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. " Tanya hinata sambil memincingkan matanya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu nama gadis secantik dirimu. " namun pujian naruto sama sekali tidak berefek pada hinata. "Itu bukan jawaban yang ku mau. " ucap hinata ketus lagi. "Baiklah, aku tahu namamu dari kiba. " sahut naruto santai. "Dasar si maniak anjing sialan itu, awas saja nanti. " ucap hinata kesal.

Naruto merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati hinata dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan hinata. Hinata perlahan-lahan mundur karena dia sedikit takut melihat wajah serius naruto. "Mau apa kau ? " Hinata terus melangkah mundur, namun gerakannya terhenti karena punggungnya membentur dinding. "Jangan mendekat ! "

Namun naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan hinata. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, naruto mengapit tubuh hinata dengan kedua lengannya. Hinata hanya keringat dingin melihat wajah naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantung hinata berdetak lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya, ia memejamkan matanya pasrah karena sudah tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat nafas naruto menggelitik lehernya. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga hinata, kemudian ia berbisik "Jika kau terus menolak. Maka aku akan menciummu hinata-chan. " hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Naruto kemudian menarik tangannya dari hinata dan menjauh. "Jadilah gadis penurut seperti itu, hinata-chan. " hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Naruto juga membantunya untuk membersihkan kelas.

•

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari SMA Konoha, tercipta sebuah lubang hitam dengan kilatan-kilatan petir di dalamnya. Lubang tersebut berukuran cukup besar.

•

Di istana langit, terlihat seorang orang tua duduk di singgasananya. Di depannya tiga orang tengah berlutut padanya. "Hiruzen-sama, di dunia manusia telah tercipta sebuah lubang dimensi. Aku yakin ini adalah ulah para monster biju. " ucap seseorang yang bernama jiraya. "Apa kami harus turun tangan untuk menghabisi para monster tersebut. " tambah seorang wanita yang bernama tsunade.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku menurunkan naruto ke dunia manusia bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu para monster tersebut akan menyerang. Dan aku yakin naruto pasti bisa membasmi para monster tersebut. "

"Tapi hiruzen-sama, bukannya kekuatan naruto saat ini masih tersegel. Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi para monster tersebut. " Kali ini orochimaru yang berbicara. "Tapi aku sudah memberikan kunci pada naruto untuk membuka segel tersebut. Tergantung ia bisa menggunakan kunci itu atau tidak. Jika keadaan sudah mendesak dan naruto belum siap maka barulah kalian yang akan bertindak. "

•

Dari lubang dimensi tersebut, munculah seekor monster singa yang berdiri seperti manusia. Badannya kekar berotot, kukunya yang tajam menambah kesan mengerikan dari monster tersebut. Monster itu melesat menuju perumahan dan mulai menghancurkannya.

Naruto dan hinata pulang bersama karena naruto memaksa hinata untuk mau diantar pulang. Saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan santai tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul sesosok monster singa yang menjebol dinding dari sebuah pagar.

"Hinata-chan, cepat lari dari sini. Biar aku yang menahan monster ini. " naruto berlari ke arah monster tersebut dan melayangkan tinjunya. Namun gerakan monster tersebut lebih cepat dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah naruto hingga naruto terpental dan menabrak dinding pagar dengan keras. Hinata menjerit histeris melihat kejadian itu.

Monster tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hinata. Naruto dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya berlari ke arah hinata. Monster tersebut juga berlari menuju hinata dan melayangkan sebuah cakaran ke hinata. Dengan sigap naruto merengkuh tubuh hinata dan punggungnya terkena cakaran dari monster tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku ? " Tanya hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Cepat pergi dari sini hinata-chan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau" ucap naruto dengan darah menetes dari mulutnya. Tubuh naruto ambruk ke depan, tapi hinata menangkapnya dengan cepat dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Monster tadi mengangkat tangannya dan siap meluncurkan serangan kedua.

**DORR…**

Terdengar suara pistol. Ternyata itu adalah sasuke yang berhasil menembak tangan monster tersebut. Monster tersebut berlari ke arah sasuke dan hendak menyerangnya. Namun dengan gerakan yang lincah sasuke menghindari serangan-serangan monster tersebut dan menembaknya kembali. Tapi monster tersebut tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali.

Sasuke berdiri di depan naruto dan hinata. "Hoi teme, cepat pergi dari situ. Monster itu bukan tandinganmu. " ucap naruto di belakangnya. "Berisik kau dobe. Kau sendiri sedang terluka. Jadi kalian pergilah dari sini biar aku yang menghadapi monster ini. "

Sebuah aura hitam langsung menyelimuti tubuh monster tersebut. Monster tersebut menciptkan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam di tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, monster tersebut menghantamkan bola energinya kepada sasuke hingga ia terpental dan pingsan.

Monster tersebut kembali mendekati hinata dan memukulnya. Hinata beserta naruto terlempar jauh. Kesadaran naruto masih ada. 'Kenapa aku selemah ini. Melindungi temanku saja aku tidak bisa apalagi melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi jika aku menyerah disini aku bisa kehilangan hinata-chan. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah' batin naruto. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, naruto berdiri lagi dan mencoba menyerang monster tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tanda di leher naruto bersinar dan tinju yang ia hantamkan ke arah monster tersebut diselimuti oleh aura merah. Monster tersebut pun terpental karena mengira naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga. Naruto berdiri dengan kokoh dan di kedua lengannya diselubungi oleh aura merah.

"Siapa kau, dan apa tujuanmu ? " Tanya naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Monster tersebut kembali berdiri dan memperlihatkan seringainya pada naruto. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab monster tersebut. "Cepat jawab" tambah naruto dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Monster tersebut mengangkat bahunya "Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu bocah karena kau dan temanmu itu berhasil melukaiku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah biju tingkat tiga, Lionet. Tujuanku, bukan tapi tujuan kami para monster biju adalah untuk menguasai bumi dan membinasakan seluruh umat manusia. "

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Jangan harap. " dengan itu naruto berteriak dengan keras dan energi merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin banyak. Hinata yang semula pingsan terbangun karena teriakan keras dari naruto yang membahana.

Monster tersebut tidak mau kalah dengan naruto, ia juga mengeluarkan energi hitam yang sangat pekat dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan lionet berlari dan menghantamkan tinju masing-masing. Mereka berdua saling serang, saling pukul, saling tending dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Hinata yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut merasa kagum sekaligus syok dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh naruto.

Naruto dan lionet seimbang, kecepatan mereka berdua juga sama. Tapi tenaga lionet lebih besar karena kekuatan naruto yang muncul hanya sebagian kecil saja. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah naruto dan membuatnya terlontar cukup jauh dan dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Dengan cepat, lionet menghampiri tubuh naruto dan mencekik lehernya hingga tubuhnya melayang ke atas.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari menghampiri naruto untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun saat ia sudah di depan lionet, monster tersebut menendangnya cukup keras dan membuatnya terlempar. Naruto yang setengah sadar melihat kejadian itu. Giginya gerutuk tanda bahwa ia sedang marah. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat.

Tanda di leher naruto berubah menjadi aura berwarna keunguan. Dengan cepat aura tersebut menyebar ke seluruh tubuh naruto. Lionet melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher naruto karena ia merasakan tekanan energi yang sangat besar yang berasal dari tubuh naruto.

Mata naruto yang semula terpejam kini sudah terbuka. Mata yang semula berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi hitam, iris biru lautannya telah berganti menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe mengitarinya. Sebuah energi berwarna keunguan berkumpul di telapak tangan naruto dan dengan cepat membentuk sebuah pedang. Pedang yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, ganggannya berbentuk kepala naga.

Lionet mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, kemudian mengumpulkannya di mulutnya. Lionet menembakan bola energi tersebut dan berteriak "**Bijudama !**". Sebuah bola energi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah naruto. Naruto dengan santai mengayunkan pedangnya dan menangkis serangan tersebut ke atas.

Bijudama melesat ke atas langit dan meledak di sana. Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di atas langit. Lionet terbelalak kaget karena serangan terkuatnya bisa ditangkis dengan mudah. Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata, naruto berhasil menebas leher lionet dengan pedangnya, hingga kepalanya harus berpisah dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh lionet menguap menjadi aura kehitaman dan lenyap tanpa sisa. Pedang yang ada di tangan naruto perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan aura keunguan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menyisakan tanda tiga tomoe di lehernya. Perlahan kesadaran naruto mulai menghilang dan tubunya mulai oleng ke depan.

Tiga orang anak muda pingsan dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan juga beberapa rumah warga hancur akibat sebuah pertarungan besar.

•

"Sepertinya naruto sudah mulai beraksi. " ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut perak. "Ya, kau benar jiraya. Dan juga sepertinya ia menggunakan kekuatan yang aku tanamkan padanya. " lanjut pria berambut hitam panjang. "Tapi apa tidak berbahaya kekuatan yang kau berikan padanya itu ! " tambah satu-satunya wanita di situ. "Kau tenang saja tsunade. Walaupun kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan kutukan tapi, jika naruto-kun bisa memanfaatkannya dengan benar, maka itu bisa menjadi kekuatan yang luar biasa. Jika kau menanyakan efeknya, mungkin ada dua kemungkinan, jika tubuhnya tidak bisa beradaptasi maka dia akan mati. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen kalau tubuhnya mampu beradaptasi. "

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Maaf kalau romance'nya gak krasa, karena author gak pandai bikin romance. Dan jangan lupa review nya karena buat kelanjutan fic ini. Dan buat yang nungguin fic naruto the dark shinobi, harap besabar karena author baru setengah buatnya, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari lagi baru bisa di publish.**


End file.
